supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Joanna Krupa
Joanna Krupa (born April 23, 1979) is a Polish-American model and actress. She is best known for hosting the Polish version of Next Top Model. She is best friends with retired boxer Laila Ali and Ottawa High Hooker Allen Ford. She participated in the 9th season of Dancing with the Stars. Joanna Krupa was so close to appearing on the 15th season. Her partner was Derek Hough for the first 4, Maksim Chmerkovskiy, who was partnering Debi Mazar, eliminated in the third week due to Derek having the flu and it happens again with Lacey Schwimmer and both of their partners won't perform and partner with eliminated pros (Maksim Chmerkovskiy and Anna Trebunskaya) and again Derek Hough. For some Wipeout Canada episodes, Krupa did not appear until the athletes like Tessa Bonhomme and Nicky Sapera appear. Even though no contestants over 60 years of age like Jiroemon Kimura and Koto Okubo did not appear because they are both old people over 110 years of living, she and Donny Osmond replace both of them. It was announced that Joanna Krupa will appear on the 10 week running Heroes vs. Villains. Krupa was eliminated in week 9, just one week before Heroes vs. Villains' all star finale and Lil' Kim, not from season 9 also got fired on that week, both of them were fired by Donald Trump. In season 2, she appeared in week 2 to go to Osaka, but she went to live in Kyotango instead. All seasons appear for 10 weeks on Mondays, expect Dancing with the Stars airs in the Spring and Fall. The show airs at 8 pm and the results air at 10 pm. She is on a team with Laila Ali and Allen Ford for the merged teams on week 4. She appears on the first season of Heroes vs. Villains as The Hitwoman, expect Allen Ford is The Hitman in the show's first season, and she said "Don't eliminate Laila Ali or Allen Ford". She talked that Dani Harmer will be on the next season of Heroes vs. Villains. On April 23, 2013, she will celebrate her 34th birthday. Trivia *Krupa's team on season 1 of Heroes vs. Villains contains 7 contestants. *She was born four days after Jiroemon Kimura, the oldest man ever. *Although born in Poland, she moved to the United States before Sabrina Bryan or Katy Perry were born. Ben and Toad's Contest Dancing with the Stars She was a contestant on season 9 of Dancing with the Stars. Unfortunally her partner for week 5 is Kirstie Alley's partner. Joanna & Derek's highest score: Paso Doble (29) Joanna & Derek's lowest score: Quickstep (20) Joanna & Derek both have the same average as Donny Osmond fo 25.5 Quotes *"Help us Allen Fisher!" *"Survive Koto Okubo and Kirstie Alley!" (Week 3 of Heroes vs. Villains 1) *"NO! Koto Okubo dead!" (Week 6 of Heroes vs. Villains 1) Heroes vs. Villains She was a former contestant on season 1 of Heores vs. Villains and was fired in week 9. Krupa, Joanna Category:Females Category:Polish people Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Birdo's Enemies Category:Yoshi's Enemies Category:Toad's Enemies Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Toad's Friends Category:Background Toads Category:Contestants on the Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Yoshi's Friends Category:Birdo's Friends Category:Heores vs. Villains 1 Contestants Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Contestants eliminated in the Sweeper Category:Contestants eliminated in the Dizzy Dummy Category:Contestants eliminated in the Qualifier Category:Contestants eliminated in the Wipeout Zone Category:Wipeout Canada Category:Canada Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Season 9 Stars Category:Main Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Villains Category:Living people Category:1979 Births Category:Contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 2 contestants